


who to be

by RoaringRaina



Series: Sunshine and Thunderstorms [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Catharsis, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Spoilers, i need a 707, okay rambling raina out, there are no graphic depictions of the self-harm it is just implied, this is a mess of emotions and personal kartharsis, we all deserve a 707, where is my personal 707
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringRaina/pseuds/RoaringRaina
Summary: "She leaned back in his arms, looking at his tearfilled eyes and shook her head. “I’m a monster. Look at the face I made you pull.”“I still don’t see a monster.” He cupped her face in his hands, his thumb moving over her cheeks softly, “I see my lovely girlfriend, who is stressed and overwhelmed by life.” "---Part of the 'Sunshine & Thunderstorms' series but can be read as a stand-alone piece!





	who to be

**Author's Note:**

> There is some implied self-harm but no graphic depictions of the act itself. If that makes you uncomfortable, do feel free to skip this one!

“Stop it!"  
  
Seven’s voice sounded shrill as it echoed across the bathroom.   
  
“Stop it, please?”  
  
His voice is broken as he moved closer to her, his arms spread wide.  
  
“I’m here, please just stop. Please.”  
  
He took her shivering form in his arm, his shoulder getting soaked with her tears. He enveloped her in a warm embrace, willing his hands to stop trembling.  
  
“It’s gonna be okay, it’s going to be okay.”  
  
“It’s not Seven, it’s not going to be okay,” she hiccuped, her voice small and sad. “It’s not going to be okay. I’m a monster.”  
  
Seven bit his lip to keep his tears from falling, “You’re not a monster. You’re a girl going through a rough time.”  
  
She leaned back in his arms, looking at his tearfilled eyes and shook her head. “I’m a monster. Look at the face I made you pull.”  
  
Seven followed her gaze to the bathroom mirror, where two sad expressions awaited him. He looked back at the girl in his arms, trying his best to shake the sadness from his voice.  
  
“I still don’t see a monster.” He cupped her face in his hands, his thumb moving over her cheeks softly, “I see my lovely girlfriend, who is stressed and overwhelmed by life.”  
  
Her eyes clouded over with fresh tears and she let out a whimper, “Stop being so kind to me. I’m not worth it.”  
  
Seven’s heart broke at the words, shattering with every syllable that left her mouth. Why couldn’t she see she was so much more than this emotional outburst?  
  
Seven brushed away the tears as they fell, his voice an illusion of strenght he tried his best to convey. “I think you’re worth so much more. You know that. You’re my sunshine, but you’re also a thunderstorm.”  
  
She whimpered again, her tears falling faster and faster. She tried to move away from him, to hide herself from his earnest gaze. “Seven, stop. I can’t do this anymore.”  
  
“I’m not giving up on you.” Seven let go of her face and held onto her hands. “I will always be here to chase away the dark clouds. I love both the sun and the thunder, they’re both parts of you. And I’m not giving up on you.”  
  
Seven was just in time to catch her as her legs gave out and she went tumbling to the floor. Her sobs shook her body, her shoulders shaking as her hands came up to cover her face. She sniffled as she shuffled away from Seven, the distance between them as wide as their little bathroom allowed them.  
  
Seven’s gaze fell onto the red lines on her forearms, the trails her nails had left when she was in the high of her emotional episode. His vision clouded with tears and he removed his glasses to wipe at his eyes.  
  
He had to be strong, he couldn’t falter and cry now. She needed someone, she needed _him_.  
  
Seven addressed her by her name, which only served to make her cry harder. “Please,” he tried again, reaching out to her hands. “Please look at me.”  
  
His fingers curled around her hands, such small hands, Seven thought to himself absentmindedly. She didn’t resist him when slowly pulled her hands away from her face. He withheld a shiver when he saw the little crescent moon marks her nails had left at her temple. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the marks, which were red and deep.  
  
Seven moved his attention from the marks on her temple, to her eyes. They were unfocused, red, and extremely puffy. Her tears had left streaks on her equally red cheeks, and Seven smoothed it out with his thumb gently.  
  
“Let’s wash your face first, shall we?” he offered, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her up to her feet easily.  
  
She nodded her head, the energy to fight having left her body. She allowed Seven to wash her face, and sipped from the cup of water obediently.  
  
“I’m just like my father,” she whispered, as she looked at their reflection in the mirror. “I’m just as destructive as my father.”  
  
Seven shook his head, the words like daggers to his heart.  
  
His honey, like her father? _His honey_? There was _no way_ in hell she was anything like her father.  
  
“You know that’s not true, you’re not like him at all.” Seven placed his hands on her shoulders, making her turn to him. “That’s not who you are. You’re yourself, not your father, not your mother.”  
  
“It’s who I am. I always promised I would never be like him, but here I am. Hurting the one person I never wanted to hurt.” Her eyes didn’t leave his but they seemed hollow. As if she wasn’t looking at him, but through him.  
  
Seven saw defeat and overwhelming sadness in them. A hurt he could never have expected those warm eyes could hold. Those eyes that sparkled with joy, eyes that shrunk to leave enough space for the width and shine of her smile.  
  
“That’s not true.” Seven heard himself say, but even he agreed the words sounded hollow. “You haven’t hurt me.”  
  
“Liar,” she said, her eyes glancing past him as she examined her forearms. “This hurts you just as much as it’s intended to hurt me.”  
  
 _Intended to hurt me  
  
_ Seven swallowed the whimper that threatened to leave his mouth and shook his head. “Please don’t say that.”  
  
“It’s the truth.” She continued plainly, “If I hurt myself, I hurt you. I know this and yet I still do. I’m no better than my father. I yell and scream, I hurt others. I am just as bad.”  
  
Seven’s mind clouded over as he shook her by the shoulders roughly. “Enough! You don’t have to torment yourself like this! You don’t want to be him! You’re trying so hard to be better, to shine as bright as you can!”  
  
Seven allowed the tears to leave his eyes and he allowed sadness to consume his voice. “It’s not a matter of who you are, it’s about who you want to be. You’ve come too far to turn back and allow yourself to slip into destructive habits!”  
  
His honey shook her head but before she could say something else, Seven continued. “You’ve beat this tendency once before. We fought this together once before, remember? We’re doing this again, together. And we’ll work as hard as we can to help you be who you want to be. Not who you think you have to be, but who you want to be."  
  
His sunshine’s eyes filled with tears, as she cried out apologies. “I’m scared, I’m so scared Seven.”  
  
Seven nodded his head as he brought her back in his arms, “I know baby, I know you are. But I’m here. The RFA is here. We’re all here for you. You’re going to be fine. You will be just fine.”  
  
The bathroom filled with her sobs and Seven’s whispers, as he tenderly rubbed her back. He looked at their reflection in the mirror and a few tears fell down his cheek.  
  
They would make it through the storm, he just __knew they would.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a very messy, short entry into the S&T series and I know I promised a Sunshine piece, but life happened I guess. I won't make any promises when they next update will be. I am still working on that Sunshine piece, it's just taking a bit longer than I'd like. Please bear with me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
